


Философия Вернона Дурсля

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Series: Вернон Дурсль [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Гарри Поттер перешёл на Тёмную сторону
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Вернон Дурсль [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539772
Kudos: 5





	Философия Вернона Дурсля

Вернон Дурсль был гомофобом, правдолюбом и любителем азартных игр. Он не воспринимал людей радужной ориентации, говорил всю правду в лицо и любил играть на болевых точках человека. Иначе как бы он справился со стихийной магией Гарри Поттера? Гарри приходилось часами успокаивать, пока его не запирали в чулане, а то он разнес бы дом, а не только чулан с метелками и пауками. Мистер Дурсль всегда говорил правду о том, каков Гарри на самом деле: о том, что Гарри не имеет никакой власти над людьми, чтобы требовать что-либо взамен, а именно: понимание, доброту и уважение. Их нужно заслужить! Поэтому Гарри всегда вежливо разговаривал с семейством Дурслей, помогал по хозяйству не только своей семье, но и соседям, и не потому, что зарабатывал копейку на мороженое, а по доброте душевной, таскал тяжести, работая в супермаркете, как только достиг возраста, чтобы иметь возможность заработать, и заслужил почетную должность «менеджера по доставке грузов», за которую его в Литтл-Уингине его звали «мистером Гарри Поттером», а не «тем недоноском, у которого родители-алкоголики погибли в автомобильной аварии».  
Вернон всегда говорил правду, и если бы его уличили во лжи, он бы поставил в пример своего племянника, который бы сказал, много ли раз дядя Вернон оставлял его без ужина, отправлял на работу в магазин уставшим или сколько раз в неделю ему оставляли карманных денег, чтобы он купил себе одежды по размеру. Гарри сказал бы: «Я не ел, потому что завтракать не любил, а пил с утра только чай, на работу закидывал с собой в сумку сендвич, а ужин, который состоял из яичницы с кофе, готовил сам, потому что приходил поздно домой, и мне некогда было готовить роскошные блюда. Я никогда не уходил на работу уставший, зато я приходил домой и находил еще время для домашних дел, вроде мытья окон или прополки садовых клумб. А одежду я покупал на вырост, потому что видел пример своего двоюродного брата, который рос, как на дрожжах».  
Ориентация? Здесь все было неоднозначно. Вернон не любил трансвеститов, которые портят мужественную широкоплечую фигуру женскими тряпками, но сердце Гарри дрогнуло, когда он в первый раз увидел мантию волшебника. Она была ни на что не похожа, но Вернон скривился при ее виде, когда увидел в чемодане племянника. Еще Вернон не любил андрогинов, и он бесился, когда видел перед собой не то женщину, не то мужчину в отчаянной попытке сказать «этому» «сэр» или «мэм». Но самое главное — Вернон не любил гомосексуалистов, которые портили себе имидж пирсингом, сережками, прическами и каким-то особенным покроем одежды, которые прямо и кричали: «Я — гей!»  
Вот и Гарри, воспитанный в ценностях семьи Дурслей, стоял в ужасе перед входом в комнату на площади Гриммо, где Снейп — СНЕЙП! — целовал Альбуса Дамбдора и говорил:  
— Я люблю тебя, Альбус. Ты — для меня вся жизнь!  
Затем он в другой ситуации видел того же Снейпа, целующим Люпина так же нежно, как и до этого Дамблдора, и говорящего:  
— Люпин, не подведи меня.  
Сначала Гарри не поверил своим глазам. Как?! Как мужчина может целовать другого мужчину? Это же гадость! Снейп не похож на обычного гомосексуалиста, и тут Гарри, наученный своим дядей, предался размышлениям. Он не крашеный блондин, как Малфой, который болтался среди этажей непонятно где, он не носил сережки в ухе, хотя на шее висела цепочка, обозначающая, что он Мастер Зелий. Значит, Снейп — гей, и любит Дамблдора. Затем его поцелуй с Люпином выбил Гарри из колеи: Снейп изменяет самому могущественному волшебнику столетия с оборотнем? При зрелом размышлении Гарри понял, что Люпин обладает силой, несоразмерной его телу — быстрый, ловкий, с когтями и зубами, и способный покалечить любого, кто к нему приблизится. Как можно равнять его с Дамблдором?! Немыслимо, эта задача поставила Гарри в неразрешимый тупик.  
Когда же в начале года, у Тонкс изменился патронус на волка, и в конце концов она приставила к стенке Люпина и так же нежно поцеловала в тесном углу, Гарри взвыл. Это неправильно! Это нелепо! Как можно целовать всех подряд! Нужно же все делать по любви! Нужно любить человека и не разбрасываться поцелуями. Нужно любить, понимать и делить жизнь на двоих! Гарри уже ненавидел Люпина, презирал Снейпа и сочувствовал Дамблдору, когда Рон поцеловал Гермиону. Это оказалось последней каплей. Это неправильно. Почему никто не понимает, что нужно любить человека, принимать таким, какой он есть, и не лезть со слюнявыми поцелуями рот в рот.  
Гарри вспомнил свой слюнявый, сопливый и мокрый поцелуй с Чжоу год назад, и его затошнило. Он выскочил в коридор. Не разбирая вокруг никаких людей, он побежал через потайной лаз в Хогсмит. Ему нужно было проветриться. Гарри нужна была долгая и изматывающая прогулка, где можно проветрить свои мозги, забыть все плохое, отсеять наносное, и принять будущее, как должное.  
Он выскочил в «Сладком Королевстве» (проход он не выбирал, ноги сами его несли) и понесся по улице. Слезы и боль в шраме душили его. Он бежал все дальше и дальше, а боль в шраме все сильнее и сильнее давила на его мозг. Наконец Гарри остановился и упал на колени.  
— Я больше так не могу, — прошептал Гарри, — убейте меня.  
От стены отдалился чей-то темный силуэт. Он казался зловещим и убийственно-мрачным, но Гарри не испугался.  
— Зачем тебя убивать? — вкрадчиво произнес ровный мужской голос, который Гарри показался смутно знакомым, но он плохо видел из-за скрывавших все слез.  
— Потому что это невыносимо! — произнес Гарри, и шрам пронзила тупая боль, когда незнакомец прикоснулся к Гарри.  
— Что случилось, Гарри? — спросил мужчина. — Кто тебя обидел?  
— Я не знаю! — воскликнул Гарри. — Но больше так не должно быть! Все неправильно.  
— Тебе нужна моя поддержка? — спросил человек, который все больше и больше казался Гарри знакомым, но это было невероятным совпадением. — Расскажи мне, что у тебя происходит на сердце.  
И Гарри, сквозь слезы и всхлипы, постарался передать все то, что он знал о любви, предательстве, уважении, принятии и понимании.  
— Уважение нужно заслужить! — кричал Гарри.  
— Да, Гарри, — отвечал незнакомец, — я согласен с тобой.  
— А понимание заслуживается в долгих отношениях, длящихся годы и годы, и никто не сможет разрушить доверие, если ты делаешь все ради дорогого тебе человека!  
— Почему все предали меня? — спросил Гарри. — Почему никто не любит меня?  
— Почему тебя никто не любит? — переспросил Волдеморт, протягивая носовой платок. — И с чего ты так решил?  
— Том, — улыбнулся Гарри, сморкаясь и вглядываясь в багровые глаза Волдеморта, который понял, что именно его беспокоит.  
— Ты знаешь мое имя? — приподнял губы Волдеморт.  
— Пришлось посетить одну лекцию, — ответил Гарри.  
— Почему же ты решил, что тебя никто не любит? — продолжал настойчиво спрашивать Волдеморт.  
— Потому что ТАК не любят! — продолжал упираться Гарри.  
— А как любят? — все так же неумолимо допытывался Волдеморт. — Просвети меня, о дорогой враг!  
Гарри и не заметил, что они вдвоём прохаживались за руку по улице Хогсмита. Стояла среда, а ученики гуляли по выходным.  
— Ну вот мы с тобой… — начал Гарри, Волдеморт предупреждающе поднял руку, — не возражай, а то я собьюсь!  
— Так вот, если бы не пророчество, которое я услышал почти год назад, ты бы меня и не знал. А Дамблдор всегда говорит, что любовь побеждает все. Понимаешь, все!  
— То есть я мог бы тебя полюбить? — спросил Волдеморт, нахмурив брови. — И ничего бы этого не было эти шестнадцать лет?  
— Да! — просиял Гарри, Волдеморт был весьма догадлив.  
— Зачем тебе это? — Волдеморт развернулся корпусом к Гарри, в защитном жесте сложив руки.  
— Потому что я хочу тебя понять, — ответил тот.  
— Зачем ты хочешь понять своего врага, Лорда Судеб?  
— В этом и состоит любовь! — уперся Гарри.  
— И ты хочешь узнать, как могут тебя любить? — зашептал на ухо Волдеморт. — Заслужить уважение, восхищение и принятие? Заслужить прощение своего врага? И, что самое главное, мою любовь?  
Гарри задрожал от того внутреннего восторга, который проник в каждую клеточку его тела с вкрадчивым голосом Волдеморта.  
— Да, я согласен, — ответил Гарри. — Я хочу узнать, что такое любовь.  
— Ну что же, Гарри, — ответил Волдеморт, обходя его по кругу, — Добро пожаловать на Темную сторону.  
И с этими словами Волдеморт взял за руку Гарри, и они с легким хлопком исчезли с улиц Хогсмита.  
Они оказались в Малфой-мэноре, который был ставкой Лорда. Туда-сюда сновали люди, но никто не обратил внимания на Волдеморта, прибывшего с Гарри. Они прошли в апартаменты Лорда, который приказал подать чай. Чай, это всегда просто, правда?  
Гарри грел о чашку руки и размышлял, какие перемены грозили ему после перехода на Темную Сторону. Он видел только бонусы, и главная его задача — убедить Волдеморта стать человеком. Лорд взял его за руку, Гарри вскинул глаза:  
— Что?  
— Любовь, — подсказал ему Волдеморт.  
Гарри посмотрел на их переплетенные руки, затем в его глаза и густо покраснел:  
— Ну, я не могу так сразу, мне надо привыкнуть, — он потихоньку вытащил свою ладонь.  
Волдеморт поцеловал Гарри в висок.  
— Привыкай, — и вышел из комнаты.  
Он приказал проходившему мимо Долохову:  
— Укрепите антиаппарационный щит.  
— Но он и так крепок, — возразил тот.  
— На всякий случай, — произнес Волдеморт и усмехнулся. Мысли его приняли весьма приятный оборот.  
Через день, пока Гарри привыкал к обстановке в комнатах, Волдеморт вернулся из недолгой поездки и пожелал себе обед в постель. Шустро обслужили его эльфы и пристроили скамеечку Гарри, чтобы развлекал Волдеморта разговорами.  
— Ну что, Гарри? — спросил Волдеморт, сверкая глазами в полумраке комнаты. — Тебя все устраивает?  
— Мне хорошо на Темной стороне, — ответил тот, — и надеюсь, будет лучше.  
— Как лучше? — полюбопытствовал Волдеморт.  
— Вот так, — ответил Гарри, взял руку Волдеморта и удержал ее в ладонях.  
Гарри приблизился к его лицу и зажмурил глаза. Очки Гарри вряд ли мешали, но и не помогали, потому что открыть глаза он так и не решился. Затем он положил руки на плечи Волдеморта и вздохнул.  
— Это сложно.  
— Тебя обыскались в Хогвартсе, — напомнил ему Волдеморт о друзьях.  
— Плевать, я туда не вернусь.  
— Вернешься, — ответил Волдеморт — мне не нужен переросток-недоучка.  
— Но как?  
— Когда докажешь мне свое доверие. Мне нужны верные люди. Ведь так? Верность доказывается делами.  
— Да, все правильно, — кивнул головой Гарри, — я оправдаю доверие.  
— Доверие… Власть! — рявкнул Волдеморт, — вот что меряется людьми нашего круга.  
Гарри задрожал от силы его голоса:  
— Я понял, приму к сведению.  
— У тебя… у нас, — исправился Волдеморт, — есть четыре месяца, чтоб ты стал моим. Полностью!  
Гарри невольно вздрогнул  
— Мы справимся раньше, — произнес он.  
Волдеморт похлопал его пониже спины:  
— Я верю тебе, — сказал он.  
И потекли дни. Нет, не пустые, но долгие, все в ожидании, и предчувствии. Иногда Волдеморт уходил, но чаще спал, и тогда Гарри преисполнялся воодушевления и мечтал. Мечты его были разные, но все связаны с Волдемортом. Ничто сны не тревожило. Он принял решение. И не отступится. И станет магом, с которым Волдеморт сравняется силой, знаниями, и умениями. И кинулся Гарри на учебу. Он все чаще пропадал в библиотеке, и любой из Пожирателей мог найти Гарри среди книг и даже помочь с практическим решением задач. Никто не удивился тому факту, что Гарри живет у Волдеморта в комнатах.  
— Значит, парень, ты на правильной стороне, — заявил Долохов, разговорившись с юным волшебником о Волдеморте. — Не боись, свои, подскажем и поможем.  
Все чаще Гарри с Волдеморта оставались наедине. Все чаще взгляд Волдеморта ласкал фигуру Гарри. Все ближе были каникулы.  
***  
Вывалившись из камина, Драко, пошатываясь на ногах, удивленно проводил взглядом Гарри, который с яблоком в руке, в другой зажав книжку, прошел мимо него.  
— А что тут шрамоголовый делает? — присвистнул он.  
— Я тут живу, — холодно ответил Гарри, — а ты что тут делаешь?  
— Я тоже тут не гость, — произнес Драко. — А я Дамблдора убил! — похвастался он.  
— Знаю я, — процедил сквозь зубы Гарри, — палочкой помахал.  
Тут снова сработал камин. Из пламени вышел Снейп.  
— Поттер, — откланялся будущий директор Хогвартса.  
— Снейп, — буркнул Гарри, вгрызаясь в яблоко.  
На том и разошлись.

Гарри изменился. Он все чаще хамил, огрызался, то становился каменным (это на собраниях), то ласкал взглядом своего Повелителя, который очаровывал присутствующих гостей. Ходил открыто по саду и не пытался убежать. Не выдергивал у павлинов перья, за что Люциус перестал беспокоиться на третий же день, не вламывался в комнаты все подряд, за что Нарцисса ему была весьма благодарна, и не пытался убить Драко, потому что тот не мог Поттеру открыто противостоять. Как же! Поттер — любимчик Волдеморта.  
И любимчик не только на словах. Волдеморт в одну из бессонных ночей, тех ночей, в которые не спишь, потому что смотришь на звезды (вот Гарри и смотрел), снял с него рубашку и долго ласкал его соски языком и зубами. Грудь вздымалась под умелыми руками Волдеморта, и Гарри не удержался, он обнял его и заплакал. От счастья, что так не может быть хорошо, как ему сейчас, как сказал он спустя пару минут воздыханий.  
— Сейчас тебе будет еще лучше, — пообещал Волдеморт и спустился к ширинке на брюках Гарри.  
«О, боже! Что он собирается делать?» — мелькнула мысль у Гарри.  
«О Мерлин, я разучился это делать» — подумал Волдеморт, обхватывая член губами и посасывая от усердия, чтоб было приятней Гарри, нависавшему над ним.  
Наверху полузадушено всхлипнули. Волдеморт расслабил горло и заглотил глубже. Приласкал уздечку, облизал головку и щель, там, где было чувствительное местечко, и его инициатива была с восторгом принята. Затем добавил движения рукой, и спустя минуту рука была залита спермой.  
— Прости, не удержался, — извинился Гарри.  
Глаза у него были шальные и расфокусированные. Когда Волдеморт дал руку, чтоб облизать, Гарри взялся за дело с энтузиазмом. Сам Волдеморт со жгучим взглядом наблюдал за этим действом.  
«Не нужно торопиться, — думал он, — к Темной стороне Гарри еще привязывать надо».  
Как удержать Гарри рядом с собой на долгие годы, оказалось трудной задачей. Долго Волдеморт думал, но, в конце концов, решил, что это непосильное решение нужно отложить на потом. Пока он наслаждался тем, что есть. Но неожиданно, на следующий день, Гарри, смущаясь, предложил оказать ответную любезность. Почему это решение пришло в голову Гарри при отчете Грейбека за последний месяц, не понять было никому, и прежде всего самому Грейбеку, который ждал еще сутки для своего доклада, потому что Волдеморт встал, ничего не сказал, и заперся с Гарри до вечера.  
Как Гарри старался! Он вылизывал это белокожее тело от и до, обсасывал даже пальцы на ногах, не говоря уже о великолепном члене и сладких на вкус мошонке и яичках. А какие стоны Волдеморт издавал! Мурчащие, с грудным придыханием, как у большого дикого кота. «Лев», — подумал Гарри и тут же отогнал мысль о темных гриффиндорцах.  
Гарри только смутился, что он кончил два раза, наслаждаясь процессом, в то время, когда Волдеморт справился только один раз. Но это, в принципе, хорошо для Гарри, а ради Волдеморта он будет стараться еще больше.  
***  
О нет, нет, Гарри лишился девственности не в свой день рождения, и даже не в июле. Стоял конец июня, кажется, пятница. Было очень жарко, все живущие в доме Малфои впали в состояние сиесты, промышляющие набегами на мэнор Пожиратели перебрались в сад, чтобы жить в палатках, и только легальному жильцу, лорду Волдеморту, пришла гениальная идея принять прохладный душ вместе с зеленоглазым темным (потемневшим от Темных Сил и от загара в том числе) Гарри.  
Журчала вода, а на душе у Волдеморта скреблись кошки. Ну как такое можно предложить? Это же не стенку дрелью просверлить, а Мальчика-Который-Выжил на Темную Сторону склонять.  
Гарри схватил из воды руку Волдеморта и припал к ней губами. Она была сильная и нежная одновременно. Сколько талантов скрывали эти руки, особенно когда они держали волшебную палочку, не знает никто. Они были великолепны, аккуратно подстриженные, с ровными лунками ногтей. Волдеморт прихватил член Гарри рукой и лениво его дрочил, размышляя о высоких материях, то есть о том, как его трахнуть.  
— Эй, руку верни на место! — скомандовал Гарри, когда тот отвлекся.  
Волдеморта восхитил командный тон и решил рискнуть.  
— Может, тебя трахнуть? — сомневающимся тоном произнес он.  
Гарри затряс головой, как болванчик, соглашаясь.  
— Да, да, хочу! — включил он свой речевой аппарат. — Пожалуйста!  
Гарри поджал губы, будто презирал себя за такую слабость, и Волдеморт решился. Не каждый день предлагалось такое лакомство.  
— Тогда идем в постель!  
Они встали из роскошной ванны и как были, голые и мокрые, отправились в огромную кровать. Гарри первым делом полез целоваться. Он открыл для себя новую, неисследованную область. Он наконец-то оценил их прелесть и понял, что главное — это человек, которого ты любишь. Раньше он никого не любил, а приняв решение любить Волдеморта, Гарри больше не заморачивался и находил прелесть в близости с ним.  
Поцелуи, ласки, и вот палец Волдеморта кружит возле попки со сладкой дырочкой, обещавшей подарить наслаждение обоим. Палец проникает на фалангу, выходит, возвращается и входит уже на две фаланги. Волдеморт не торопится. Он выдавливает смазку из тюбика больше и смазывает три пальца.  
Гарри сжимается, когда в него проникает два пальца. Инстинктивно он ожидает боли, но ее нет. Он расслабляется, Волдеморт это видит и проникает внутрь тремя пальцами.  
— Ну как? — спрашивает он.  
— Хорошо, — выдыхает Гарри.  
Волдеморт, как более опытный, подкладывает подушку под поясницу. Теперь Гарри видит его лицо и горящий взгляд. Он не боится и не жмурится даже тогда, когда в его анус проникает нечто больше трех пальцев, а именно член Волдеморта. Они оба вздыхают от облегчения и начинают двигаться. Гарри вскрикивает, но не от боли. Нечто яркое, живое, что сидит внутри него, вспыхивает под веками и заставляет его тело жить своей жизнью. Он вскрикивает Волдеморту что-то в лицо, целует его и падает в глубокий поток, затем возвращается и осознает движения тела как само собой разумеющееся и подстраивается под новый ритм.  
Недолго и Волдеморт продержался, ибо Гарри под ним оказался тугим девственником, неопытным и оттого еще более желанным.  
— Я тебя… — прохрипел Волдеморт и излился в глубину тела Гарри. Чуть не опозорился, подумал он, не хватало сопливых признаний.  
А Гарри щурится довольно, как сытый кот, морщится от дискомфорта в неожиданном месте и засыпает в его объятиях.  
***  
Незаметно проходит лето. Волдеморт захватывает Министерство, ставит ключевые фигуры, его власть становится легальной, и в Магическую Британию приходит настороженная стабильность. Каждый день его сопровождает Гарри Поттер. Волшебный мир вздыхает от облегчения, когда Гарри идет в Хогвартс, на седьмой курс.  
Ничего экстраординарного в течение года не происходит. Гарри сидит и ест за отдельным столом в Большом Зале, у него отдельная комната, где он спит, у него отдельная парта, за которой учится, и отдельный стол, за которым он сидит в библиотеке. Никто не смеет ему перечить. Даже Драко, прирожденный лидер и известный задира, уважительно относится к месту Гарри в волшебном мире. И есть на что поглядеть. На уроках Гарри лучший на потоке, показывает глубину знаний, которая превышает знания чистокровных и недоступна магглорожденным волшебникам, его волшебство настолько легко и естественно, что даже учителя восхищаются его самообладанию, когда приходится выполнять особенно сложные заклинания.  
Никто не знает, но догадывается, что почти каждый день Гарри поднимается в гостиную Директора Хогвартса, и через каминную сеть торопится к Волдеморту. Почти каждый день у них жаркий секс, от которого сносит крышу, каждый день ученые дебаты по изучению научных трактатов, не всегда Светлых и часто Темных, каждый день у них работа над восстановлением былого величия Магической Британии. И волшебный мир, неожиданно для самого себя, расцветает и наполняется жизнью. На Косой Аллее обнаруживается, что группа Пожирателей за одним столом может пить пиво с группой авроров и отпускать сальные шуточки, в Хогсмите открывается несколько лавок с темными артефактами, старшеклассники с интересом их выбирают, а подцепив проклятие, легко и с хохотом его снимают, потому что — наконец-то! — у них нормальный уровень преподавания Защиты от Темных Искусств, а в Этери-Кентч-Поле, волшебном городке, открывается огромный зал Дуэльного клуба, в котором каждый волшебник всей Магической Британии имеет право вызвать на дуэль другого, не боясь быть проклятым лишь потому, что практически любое темное проклятие снималось максимум за неделю.  
К выпускному Балу Гарри готовился неделю. Он не знал, как сказать то, что он собрался говорить Волдеморту. Он был готов к отказу, к презрению, или, что самое худшее, изгнанию из его покоев, но не к равнодушию. Сейчас он сидел рядом с Волдемортом и наблюдал за Большим Залом со стороны преподавателей, но все еще не знал, как это сказать. Наконец решился и шепнул:  
— Тебе не кажется, что мы бы могли узаконить наши отношения магическим браком?  
Волдеморт аж поперхнулся. Он медленно повернул голову. На его лице играла победоносная ухмылка.  
— Зачем? Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
— Наоборот! Все устраивает! Но… я же люблю тебя! И все любящие сердца должны сочетаться браком!  
— Ты любишь меня? — тихо шепнул Волдеморт. — Почему же?  
— Альбус Дамблдор говорил: «Любовь побеждает зло». Вот мы и победили! И любим друг друга!  
— Ты до сих пор помнишь слова этого старого маразматика? — сощурился Волдеморт. Он был готов разгневаться на глупого Гарри, чей ум был достойно оценен дипломом Хогвартса на все «превосходно».  
— Конечно! — яростно зашептал Гарри. — Суть любви быть вместе, понимать друг друга, поддерживать в трудную минуту, доверять, принимать недостатки, а еще… жениться!  
— Дамблдор говорил, чтоб мы поженились? — переспросил Волдеморт, во взгляде которого гнев сменился искорками веселья.  
— Нет, — ответил Гарри, — это понял недавно. Сам. Но принял решение жениться на тебе при встрече в Хогсмите еще год назад.  
Волдеморт засмеялся. Он помнил ту судьбоносную встречу, будто она произошла вчера, когда Гарри, запутавшийся и в отчаянии, на улице кричал те понятия о любви, которые воспитал в нем его дядя. Философия Вернона Дурсля тогда встретилась с Риддловской практичностью. Пока Волдеморт склонял бывшего гриффиндорца на Темную Сторону своими, более практичными методами, Гарри уже принадлежал ему без остатка просто потому, что был готов любить своего врага.  
Выпускники какое-то время наблюдали за смеющимся Волдемортом, но быстро расслабились, когда он пригласил на танец Гарри. Лорд Волдеморт стал почти человеком, открывался новым чувствам, и не боялся показать свою привязанность к Гарри Поттеру со странной философией о любви.


End file.
